


Of Poems and Paperbacks

by bountifulnuggets



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions, Married Life, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: Snippets of a life together, Elliot thanks Yoba every day for what he's been given.
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Of Poems and Paperbacks

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Stardew Valley so here's another thing from me. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Elliot once almost accepted his life (albeit reluctantly) as a hermit on the beach, scribbling away at his novel for hours on end and forgetting the world, almost. He loved the valley and the people, but it almost never looked like home, oddly. Just a place to be.

He liked the waves outside, and talking about his writing to Willy at the dock on sunny days, the sea glittering almost like a sapphire.

When Elliot wasn't writing his novel, he was writing poems. Poems about nature, life, and the works.

He's written a poem about a flower outside of Leah's cottage when he meets Lily. 

Ah, she was the new farmer at that old plot of land.

She's a pretty girl, with dark blue- almost black hair tied back in braids and icy blue eyes. She smiled at him, introducing herself in a somewhat shy voice and shuffling the muddy boots on her feet and Elliot knew she would be special. 

He knew he was in love with her when she showed up at his book reading with a cheery expression, the smile on her face never leaving as she listened through the whole thing. He wanted to see that expression over and over again. 

She'd inspired him to make it, after all. The story of the love between a train stewardess and an architect. 

Lily brought him his favorite food that night at his house to celebrate, despite the snow outside and she was obviously shivering. It was almost like looking at a flower covered in frost. 

"Lily, you trudged through the snow to see me?"

"I d-don't mind," She replied through chattering teeth, clutching the container of his favorite crab cakes to her chest. 

He's obviously not letting her go home in this weather, so she stayed at his cabin.

They talked and they laughed, like the time they toasted drinks to each other in the Saloon, and Elliot knew he was in deeper than he thought when she fell asleep against his shoulder, the only sounds being her light snores as she slept soundly. 

She was exquisite, with the way her eyelashes brushed against her cheek or the way her nose was shaped, he could write several tales or poems about her and he wouldn't ever want to stop. 

He wrapped his arms around her, similar to a scene in his novel and never wanted to let her go. 

Their first kiss was in his old rowboat, he'd loved her for so long then and couldn't hold himself back, noting the way she trembled in his arms and the way she kissed back, as soft as a feather. 

"You're trembling."

"I'm h-happy.."

"As am i." Elliot replied, smiling at her blushing face as she gave a smile back. 

"I'm glad we get to share this moment together, just you and I alone."

They're about to leave, and he notices the sun shining over the valley.

Had being here always felt this.. serene?

He'd guessed it was because Lily was beside him, holding his hand. 

It was the first time he'd felt so truly blissful, like watching the sunrise at the beach in the early mornings. The lonely feeling he'd had was finally gone. 

They got married in spring, simple and sweet with just the community members around, and he swore Lily had never looked more radiant than she did that day.

He proudly proclaimed himself the luckiest man alive, being able to call that lovely and hard-working girl his wife. 

And he'd already loved the farm upon settling in with her, noting at how most of Lily's chickens were named after a type of bread, but he never questioned it.

They shared coffee together on rainy days and good morning kisses before she went off to tend to the farm, and he couldn't ask for anything more perfect than her.

Most of his poems these days always involved her somehow.

She's very pregnant, due in only just a few days when he gets the letter, joy running through his veins and his entire being.

"Lily! I've just received the most exciting news!"

"Oh? Tell me, tell me!" She'd replied ever so sweetly back to him.

He went on to explain the invitation to a reading tour, for his book, that he alone spent so much time on, the smile on his face rivaled that of the happiest person on Earth. 

But he turns to her, her expression that of pride and joy, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Elliot's grin turns to a concerned frown as he looked at her.

"I'll be out of town for a week." He gently placed his hands on her belly, feeling the soft movements and kicks of their child. "Will you be okay?" 

He wasn't even sure he wanted to go now, leaving her in a state like this.

"I'll be fine, love." She replied simply, and kissed his forehead. "I don't want you to miss out on this." She spoke against him, holding his hands. "And the baby will be too." He feels her smile a bit, and sighs, feeling the worry rush away from his body.

Lily never leaves Elliot's mind for one second on that trip, dreaming of her smile and being back in her arms, awaiting the arrival of their child, it's a thought he treasures even when he's busy selling his books. 

He writes letter after letter to the farm for the entire time he's gone, never forgetting to express how much he loves her. 

He'd come so far, from being a hermit to a married man with a family, completely forgetting what the lonely walls of the beach cabin had felt like. 

Elliot's never been happier to return to their cute little home, (Despite it being in the middle of the night, that blasted train) noting the welcoming smell of coffee beans and cinnamon candles as something to put in his future works sometime.

But really, all Elliot could think about now as he dropped his bag by the front door was crawling into bed with Lily and finally holding her, he'd felt like he'd waited for years.

But his thoughts are halted by a cry. A small, frail sort of a cry and he's in their bedroom in seconds.

"Welcome home, my love."

Lily had spoken so softly to him, holding a wailing newborn in her arms with tears in her eyes as she did so. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

A daughter. A tiny, beautiful little girl. 

She'd given birth to their daughter all alone in that bedroom, not even opting for assistance and leaving Elliot in awe, despite the sinking feeling in his heart for leaving her alone when he should've been here. He felt a little better however knowing she was alright.

She also looked absolutely radiant, despite the sweat on her forehead and unruly hair out of their braids, he leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. 

"Lily, I-"

"It's okay, come and meet her."

Their daughter is so small, so _fragile _, with a thin layer of his blonde hair on her head and he couldn't tell who's eyes she had yet, but Elliot already loved her immensely, pressing small kisses to her forehead and already planning on involving her in so many of his works.__

__She was absolutely beautiful, a piece of the love he and Lily shared, and he was crying, _oh, _he was crying, tears of joy streaming down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he cried.___ _

____They name her Brielle, after a character in one of his books, and it was nothing short of perfect._ _ _ _

____Elliot never imagined himself being a father, and the feeling was so surreal, so joyous, similar to when he married Lily._ _ _ _

____He looks to his wife, his newborn, two pieces of his heart and he feels like the luckiest man alive._ _ _ _

____The valley finally felt truly like home._ _ _ _


End file.
